Veela and Visions
by She Who Loves Books
Summary: Draco slips Hermione a love potion as a joke, then comes into his veela blood and already having a connection with her, tries to bond with her. See rest of Summary in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Ok so this is like all the other veela dramonies but I'm going to try and put a twist on it. Draco Malfoy is 1/3 veela blooded. His mother had been half and his father barely any, but both descent from very powerful clans. What starts as an innocent prank ended in disaster. Draco slips Hermione a love potion as a joke, then comes into his veela blood and already having a connection with her, tries to bond with her. He doesn't stop giving her the potion either. In the meantime Hermione is a very important seer and Malfoy is interfering with her abilities to predict/see. What Hermione is supposed to see could very well be the key to winning the war.

Chapter One:

"You want me to what?" Draco practically screamed at Blaise, pulling out his wand. He didn't seem worried though. "I want you to slip Granger a love potion," he repeated calmly. "But that's ... that's just ... " He searched for a suitable word, "repulsive!" he finally came out with. Blaise was still quite stoic. "Maybe, but that's your dare. Besides, it would be a good laugh wouldn't it? Potters little mudblood pining away after you." _That would be pretty funny_, he thought about it. "Alright, he announced. I'll do it!"

"Excellent", said Blaise, sounding for all the world like he had just closed off some business transaction or something. "You should get your potions from the store the Weasel's brother owns, I hear they work pretty well." Draco laughed, "I'll even spring for rush shipping. I can't wait for the comedy to begin." Blaise smiled mysteriously and left the common room.

As a sixth year and a Malfoy, he had enough power over the younger students that when he requested and order form for Weasely Wizarding Wheezes, one was offered up almost immediately. Draco took it, and of course did not say thank you. The order forms were included in the prophet almost every two weeks bust Draco had never had a reason to have one before. But now... now he was planning mischief of the best sort!

He moved his eyes immediately down to the section for potions. Third from the top was a list of love potions at varying levels of intensity that was proportionate to the price. Draco's eyes immediately found the most expensive one. _Amortia: a balanced extract from the known potion Amortentia. Causes deep longing, sexual attraction, and the inability to ignore the desire. Half a bottle lasts 52 hrs. No more than half of a bottle within the 52 hour time frame. Colorless, odorless, and tasteless. 40 Galleons a bottle. Well,_ thought Draco, _why do anything by half. _And with that he ordered 6 bottles. And two bottles of the less powerful stuff. Just in case.

He took the form up to his eagle owl, Malkeen, he tapped it with his wand and it sealed. Be held it against Malkeen's leg and tapped it again, to attach it. With that he sent him off. He sighed and began his walk back to the common room, he had some questions for Blaise.

* * *

"So how long is this supposed to last," he asked the still stoic Blaise. Who responded with, "As long as you want, mate. I just want to see you do it. Though," he conceded, "see if you can stretch it out to a week, at least. Otherwise there's no point at all, really."

"And why do you want to see this again?"

"I told you, I just thought it would be funny and come on, with exams coming up everyone could use a laugh, right?"

"Right," said Draco, though he wasn't at all convinced. "Well I'll let you know when I give her the potion."

Blaise smirked, "No worries, I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out for myself."

* * *

Three days later, Draco revived a very boring, nondescript looking box. It said in simple black letters on the front, "Mrs. Dowdy's Pepper Up potion." he knew it could only be his love potions. And at a perfect time, too, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's had joint Potions that evening where they were going to be required to make several simple potions in a short time. Including the cure for hiccups and a color changing solution, which Snape required they ingest to test it. Only Slytherin house knew that was what they were doing, though.

By the time potions rolled around Draco had a plan. He was going to slip the bottle up his robe sleeve into his hand. He was then going to walk by her cauldron swinging the appropriate hand and casually let it slip into her potion, without her noticing. Draco bottled and corked a sample of his hiccupping solution and made his way slowly over to Snape's desk. He moved the potion to the front of his hand, from inside his sleeve. He slid the cork out of place and covered the hole with his thumb before any potion could escape.

He walked slowly over her potion, swinging his hand in time with his steps. He swung his hand over her potion and let his thumb slip. With a splash inaudible over the many boiling cauldrons the deed was done.

Only then did Draco realize he had given Granger double the prescribed amount. _Shit!_ he mentally swore. He could only hope the hiccupping potion would dilute it enough so that it wouldn't matter. The mudblood turned back to face her cauldron, now with a vile in hand. She easily scooped some up and corked it. Draco held his breath as he carried it up to Snape. As usual he inspected; he sniffed it, eyed it, and raised the bottle to his face. Draco realized what was about to happen almost a split second before it did. As Snape made to put a drop onto his tongue, as was customary, Draco did the first thing that occurred to him; he shoved his hand into his boiling cauldron. Immediately doubling over in and and crying out, the last thing he thought as he looked at his crimson hand was, _at least Snape wont love me, _before passing out.

* * *

When he woke the first thing he saw was the ceiling of the infirmary. He had been here enough times after Quidditch injuries that he recognized its ceiling as the first thing he saw when he woke up for many years now. The second thing he saw, surprised him far more. He turned his head over and found himself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione Granger, those eyes that had held so many emotions when he met them, anger, pride, hatred, and disgust, were now cow-eyed and soft. They matched the rest of her face which was wearing an expression of near reverence and adoration. Draco thought it was weird and was about to threaten to hex her into oblivion before he remembered the potion he had slipped her that he had ended up here for. Granger's friends, Potty and Weasel, were probably in detention for pushing him into his cauldron; at least, that was what Snape usually did when a Slytherin got injured., blame another house. It was nearly always Potty and Weasel. He realized that he was still looking at Granger. He looked away and pretended to be groggy and semi-conscious, "Ugh, I'm thirsty," he grumbled in his best just-woke-up voice. He nearly laughed as Granger jumped up to fetch him something to drink. Within under a minute she was back and had a glass full of clear water in her hand, she made to give it to him but Draco was still testing the power of the obsession held over her. He lifted his arm a quarter of the way and then dropped it back to his side, as though weak. She made a distressed sort of _coo_ sound and leaned forward and gently tipped the cup against his lips. He drank earnestly as he discovered he _was_ quite thirsty, and his mouth dry. When the cup was empty she took it away and silently placed it on the bed side table next to his infirmary cot. Also on it was his wand, school bag, and – _Clothes!_ He made a mental check over and found that he was indeed nude beneath the sheets. He was rather panicked and quickly pulled the noticeably thin sheets back over his bare chest. She watched him cover his six pack with a look of disappointment and returned her eyes to his face where she began to smile again. Draco decided he was done testing her and ready to play with her. "Listen Granger," he said roughly, " I don't like you, I never have and I never will. Even if you weren't a filthy mudblood I would still hate you. You're ugly. Your hair is bushy and wild and the color of mud, I prefer sleek blonds. Your clothes are far too unfashionable, I prefer trampy little girls in near skin-tight uniforms, with big boobs." He was watching her face fall deeper and deeper, " And," he said, ready to put the icing on the cake, "you're too smart. Maybe if you were stupider, like your friend Ronald, I could like you, but you're not." And just to make it all clear, "If you were to change all that you would have a much better shot with me." He watched her scurry off and knew she would be making a _lot_ of changes to herself tonight. "I'm kinda hungry," he said to no one in particular. _Damn, I should have had her bring me dinner first, ah well, a little hunger in comparison of the comedy tomorrow will bring, well it just doesn't mean as much. _He smiled evilly as he called for Madam Pomfrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hermione entered her empty room, and locked the door behind her. She stripped all of her clothing until she was standing naked in front of Lavender's full length mirror. She pulled out her wand and got ready to work.

_Hair, hair hmm…_ Hermione thought distractedly. She muttered a long incantation and waved her wand along the length of her hair. It immediately changed. While not as wild as it had been it would take several more layers of the incantation to straighten it completely. She stood there for twenty minutes performing the incantation until her hair was sleek and soft looking. It hung near her waist now; when it had been tangled and frizzed up it was around her shoulder blades but without all the knots and crinkles it was hanging past her bum. She waved her wand again and the whole length of her hair turned yellow. It took her fifteen minutes to get it to the exact shade of blond she thought Malfoy would like. She looked down at her breasts. They were pitifully small, Hermione thought. Again she waved her wand and whispered a transfiguration spell and they instantly became the size of large grapefruits, just a bit bigger than those a girl her age should have. _That, _she thought, _is better. The perfect size and fit for Malfoy's beautiful luxurious long fingered hands. _She shuddered at the ecstasy she knew those hands could bring. For any student not as advanced as Hermione, body editing spells would have been quite dangerous, but Hermione was immensely proficient at them. _Now for my clothes_, she thought. She put her loose shapeless school robes back on and looked for a place to start, _well, I guess I'll start from the top. _She murmured a shrinking solution and brandished her wand at her chest; her robes shrunk around the middle, leaving Hermione's boob's in a skintight wrapping that showed almost a little _too_ much skin at the top. _But nothing is too much for my Draco_, she thought fiercely. She put an efinite charm on her shrinking enchantment and slowly moved her wand up and down her body, lingering in the places she wanted to be tighter. Finally she was wearing a skin tight suit of her school robes. The cloth around her bum was taught, showing her finely toned and uplifted butt cheeks, her waist was a perfect hourglass showing her perfect ninety-five pound figure. _Well it probably was_, giggled Hermione, _now my boobs probably put me at an even one-hundred._

She smiled at her reflection and said, "Isn't magic great?" before tapping herself on the skull and locking most of her knowledge away.

Just as she finished she heard Lavender and Ginny knocking at her door. She walked over to open it. She smiled. They were about to meet a _very_ new Hermione.

* * *

Draco walked into Arithmacy and set his books down in his usual spot. He was quite bored and waiting for Granger to walk in so he could see the poor attempts she would have made at attractiveness. _A beautiful Granger, _Malfoy chuckled silently, _yeah, right. _The usual students were filing in but still no sign of Granger. _Weird of her to be late for anything_, Draco thought, _maybe she doesn't want to face me because she knows she's not good enough._

Just before class was about to begin an unfamiliar girl walked in. she was slim, curvy, and had sparkling golden eyes that matched the beautiful straight hair hanging down to her waist. She was hot. _Very hot,_ thought Draco. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hair was nearly the exact shade of his mother's, just a tinge darker. She had soft, Cupid 's bow lips and a pale clear complexion. She was of a small, lithe figure, but Draco could tell she had some strength in her. And she was talking, Draco realized. She was apparently new and had just transferred to Hogwarts from her families private tutoring. _That says rich, _thought Draco, _I bet she's pureblood. Wonder what house she's in. _But she got his answer when she sat on the Gryffindor side of the room, next to Dean Thomas.

_Still, even if she is in Gryffindor, she is _way_ too hot to pass up on. It's like she was built for me._ Draco knew that if he ever jumped into bed with a Gryffindor, it would have to be this one. _I hope she isn't too bright, the slow ones are the best in bed._ As if following his exact thoughts, she answered a simple question wrong. He _loved_ this! He had completely forgotten about granger, he wanted this girl as soon as possible. Good think he had that supply of love potions waiting up in his room. This was one fish that he wouldn't let get away. _I might even keep her awhile, if she's any good, _he thought happily.

* * *

"I wonder what her name is," he mused aloud. "Whose name," asked Pansy, in an attempt to be seductive, "You can just call me _mama." _She was sitting on his lap, rubbing his hair back with gel, just the way he liked. It was quite calming, and allowed him to relax and think of a game plan. "Hey Pansy, could you run and grab my grey bag for me?"

"Sure Draky-poo." She flounced off. He winced at that horrible nickname she had attempted to give him. It was awful. When she came back, he was feeling a little horny. "Hey Pansy, wanna have a little fun before class?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, I don't know Draco, not really. I mean…" she trailed off. He knew what she wanted. He pulled out his wand and said, in his mind, _Imperio!, _and she was his. _This weird addiction she has to letting others control her really isn't a good thing, _he thought. He ordered her to strip down as seductively as possible. She began to slide her skirt off, letting her fingers trail hypnotically down her bare skin. She removed her school blouse by laboriously undoing each button and sliding it off past her arms by scraping her hands across her breasts. She slid her hair band out and shook her hair loose so that it hung over her breasts. She was still wearing her bra and panties, as was custom. She didn't like to take them off because she wasn't the type for morning sex.

Suddenly Draco felt angry, really irrationally angry. He decided he she needed to see why she shouldn't let people control her so _easily._ "Pansy," he said coldly, "take it _all _off."

"What? But Draco, you know I don't like—"

"I don't _care_ what you like or don't like, _Now take it off!_"

She whined as her hands went to her bra clasp. _Well this is what she gets, she _needs_ to learn a lesson._ "And shut up," he said cruelly. Her mouth snapped closed as she slid her panties down. He had never been this cruel to a fellow Slytherin before, especially not a friend like Pansy, but at the moment he simply did not care.

"Get on the bed." She was still trying to resist him, but for too long had she allowed herself to be controlled by others. "_Go!_" She obediently climbed into the bed, still unable to talk. He slithered in next to her and hisssed in her ear, "_This_ is why you shouldn't let people control you, I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way."

Pansy was still crying behind him but he didn't care, he had to drop her and he also hat to save her. She would probably never let anyone control her willingly again. She's probably never trust him again either. He turned around and looked at her, contorting his face into a look of disgust. She was still under the curse so he knew now would be the time to get rid of her. "Get up," he said. She did so, still crying. It was annoying, "And stop your blubbering for god's sake." She sucked in her breath and no more tears fell from her eyes. "Go clean yourself up," he said, gesturing towards his bathroom.

Thirty minutes later she was still in there and Draco wondered if she might be trying to drown herself. He opened the bathroom door and called, "You have ten minutes to finish up and get out here. And don't try to dress either." He wasn't done being cruel, yet, but he was done with the worst of it. She walked out, moist and wrapped in a towel, she looked much better. "Drop the towel." She did. Draco was quite adept at using the unforgivable curses and after an hour and a half it hadn't worn him down at all. _Or maybe Pansy's is just especially easy to control, because of how often she has been._ "Come here." He put his cruel voice back on. She walked towards him, fighting every step. When she was standing in front of him, he said, "Sit on my lap." She hated him. Her bare buttocks were sitting on his very finely made robe. She was quite stiff, "Relax, put your arms around my neck," he said in a mock kind voice. She was not fooled. "Now tell me you love me." This was truly cruel even for Draco Malfoy and he knew that there was something wrong with him. She said it coldly. "Whisper it in my ear, with a loving passionate voice." He wasn't even using the fake kindness voice, now. Now it was cold, cruel orders. "_I love you," _she said softly in his ear. He stood up, and she fell to the ground. She looked at him with the utmost loathing in her eyes. "I saved you," he said softly, then, with hatred, "Now get out. And don't come back." She left and he was alone with his thoughts.

**Sorry this chapters kind of drawn out, I worked hard on it though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Draco was still baffled by that rage he had felt before. He had never acted that way, that _cruelly_, to anyone before in his life. _And I've been a pretty awful bastard in the past._ He had been trying to pool his energies into seducing the new girl but he hadn't even spoken to her yet. _But I've seen the looks she's been sending my way. She wants me_. He just hoped the other Gryff's didn't screw it up and tell her of the house rivalry system before he got a chance.

* * *

"Hermione—" Ginny began, but Phoenicia quickly cut her off. "I told you, its Phoenicia now."

"Fine, _Phoenicia,_ are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, you look great," she roved her eyes up and down Phoenicia's, formerly known as Hermione, body, "But, you don't have to do this to make friend, or get people to like you, or why ever. We _all_ like you," she gestured to the Gryffindor common room beyond their closed door.

"I told you that's not why I'm doing it!" she snapped.

Ginny pressed on, though, undaunted, "But you should _never, _ever change yourself for a guy. I mean maybe if you told me who he was…" she trailed off. "I could—"

"You could _what_? Spend even more time interfering with my life? Sorry, _no thanks._"

"Hermione wait!" she chased after her. Phoenicia exploded. "_I told you not to call me that anymore!_ Why don't you just go away! Go snog Harry or something! Oh, wait, _you can't! Because he doesn't like you!_"

Ginny burst into tears. She ran off and Phoenicia continued on her way.

Later that night, when Phoenicia returned to her room, she was ready to apologize. But suspiciously, Ginny and Lavender both appeared to be sound asleep. _At eight o' clock. On a Saturday._

She sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. "Ginny," she said softly, knowing that even if the other girl was awake she wouldn't respond. "Ginny, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm going through a really rough time right now and I know that doesn't excuse what I did but I truly _am _sorry. And I didn't mean what I said about Harry. The truth is he actually fancies you but he's never been able to do anything about it because of his friendship with Ron. I said I would never tell anyone I knew that because I wanted to see you two come together on your own, but now I'm afraid that will never happen. Even if you no longer care about me, I still care about you and Harry, and Ron. Don't give up on him because of me. I'm sorry."

She made to get off the bed but then she was being squeezed by a wet ball of cloth and red hair. It turned out to be Ginny and Phoenicia hugged her back. "And also Ginny, you can still call me Hermione if you want." Ginny squeezed her harder. Hermione knew that this was possible because of the deep friendship she and Ginny built after spending all of fourth year together trying to save Harry, _not that she got any credit for that_.

She and Ginny hugged for another ten minutes, and then, when Ginny had stopped crying, Hermione gently laid her back down and pushed the covers back over her. She slid into her own bed and whispered' "G'night Gin." into the darkness. "G'night Hermione… Phoenicia." Phoenicia smiled as she slipped off to sleep that her best girl friend had finally accepted her decision to change her life.

* * *

"Phoenicia," Draco breathed. That was the new girl's name, he finally learned. _Her parents must have been like mine, we were both named after magical animals._ This was another thing pureblood societies did, though the tradition had died out in most lines. _The Dragon and the Phoenix, what _fire_ we would have together._ Draco Malfoy was having a horny pre-pubescent boy fantasy in his head, in the middle of charms class.

"Didn't know you swung that way," smirked Theo, beside him. He realized that he had gotten hard while staring at the back of Goyle's head. He was quick to defend himself, "Ugh! I don't! and even if I did don't you think I'd have higher standards than Goyle?"

"I don't know… I did wonder why he and Crabbe used to always follow you around so much, this could explain it all…"

"That is _disgusting!_" he near shouted. He hit Theo in the arm but it didn't seem to faze him. "Mr. Malfoy, would you care to share why you find the Flitting Fancy charm to be so '_disgusting'_?" Flitwick was surrounded by several thin glowing things that looked like spectral butterflies.

"Oh, I don't Professor Flitwick, I think they're beautiful, I was talking about Goyle picking his nose."

Goyle shot him a nasty look and Professor Flitwick looked rather stunned, "Yes well… erm, The Flitting Fancy charm can be used to several different ends as a distraction…" He returned to the rest of the class and Theo turned back on him.

"Who were you thinkin' about this time then, eh? Was it Parkinson?"

"That's, disgusting, you know I would never go out with that pig faced slut. Malfoy's have—"

"Yeah, yeah, _Malfoy's have standard's,_" he mimicked, "we know."

"And if you must know, I was thinkin' about trying to bed that new girl, Phoenicia. Or whatever," He tried to add in an offhand voice, but Theo wasn't fooled. "Do you like her?"

"Well how could I seeing as I haven't talked to her yet, but even you have to admit she is fuckin _hot."_

"Yeah, she's also a _fuckin' Gryffindor_. You know we don't do that." He included the whole of Slytherin in that one word, _we._

"Yeah but if ever a time arose that I would, that time is now." And with that he turned back to face Professor Flitwick.

"But—"

"Mr. Nott! Detention! And I don't want to see you moving your mouth again for the rest of class!"

"Sorry Professor." But the whole time he kept shooting pointed looks at Draco, who ignored them.

* * *

Hermione Granger had hated Malfoy enough that she had gotten to understand him. This was coming very much in handy for Phoenicia Dregavitch. She knew that Draco like to chase his prey, not have it attempt to curl up in his arms, like Pansy Parkinson. She knew what he liked physically, _though that mainly had to do with him telling me_. And she knew that he only liked to chase for about a week or so before moving on, to some other prey, _I mean girl_. Still, she had taken every class that he had except for Charms and Transfiguration. But she still got to see him, _and more importantly he gets to see me_, in Diviantion, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy.

Despite the fact that Hermione Granger had _hated _Divination, Phoenicia _loved _because Draco took it. This was where she was headed now. She walked slowly because she wanted an opportunity to talk to her Draco. Just as she, finally, reached the tower, she heard familiar footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around, for it was too late for chatting, but instead decided to give him a bit of show. She made her way up the ladder slowly, while sashaying her bum from side to side slowly. She twisted her legs apart a bit so her skirt rode up, exposing even more healthy pale flesh. With one last, theatrically sensuous, heave, she pulled herself into the tower. Still she did not turn around, but instead moved into her 'new' usual seat, right in front of Draco's.

Trelawney, of course, instantly began her mystical, mysterious_, _and _constant_ babbling. Suddenly, her magnified bug eyes appeared directly in front of Phoenicia. "My dear, you have a choice awaiting you! Your road will split in front of you! Which path will you take?" She tried for funny, "Um… the left one?"

Trelawney stalked off, and behind her Phoenicia could hear giggling from more than just a few students. Not the one right behind her though, _not the one I wanted to hear._

"Now my dears," she began, waving her hands about imperiously, "we will be attempting to see the future through our inner eyes _only!_ So I would like each of you to lean you heads back, close your eyes, and attempt to look _into the future!_ Behind her, she heard another comment, "She's giving us permission to sleep? Unbelievable." She let escape a small giggle before cutting it off. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back so that it was hanging over the back of her chair. She relaxed.

She felt herself getting pretty sleepy when she sensed something right in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful pair of silvery grey ones looking back into hers. Her breath caught. "Hi," she whispered. "Hi," he said back; it was the most errotic moment of her life, until then. Then he leaned back away from her. Instinctively she closed her eyes again.

At least twenty minutes later Phoenicia began to have a dream. A very strange dream.

_Three cat's, sitting in a black tree. One red, one black, and one brown. The red one jumped away and when it came back its paws were silver, then the black one left and when it came back its paws were gold, the brown one didn't move though. It' entire fur slowly began to turn white. It jumped down the tree, and did not come back._

_Instead it ran across the ground and out of its back sprang wings. It soared off into the sun and then was gone forever. _

Phoenicia started. She opened her eyes and all she could see were eyes around her. She blinked and those eyes grew bodies.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I had the weirdest dream. What are you all doing here? What's wrong?"

Trelawney's magnified eyeballs again popped into view. "My dear," she cried fervently, excitedly, "You have had a vision! You have created a prophecy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Draco leaned back as he pulled away from Phoenicia's shining golden eyes. That was perhaps the most serious moment in my life, he thought, then reviewing, he amended, with a girl. Though her eyes had been upside down Draco had been able to see passion in them. She smelled so good, he thought wondrously. He had almost plunged ahead and given her a kiss but that would have been much too fast and unsubtle, which was not how Draco Malfoy worked. Instead he had leaned back, confident that he had made an impression. He went to sleep.

And got woken up. Professor Trelawney had her wand out and pointed at Phoenicia. Draco jumped up, ready to defend her and then stopped; and listened. "—_whose name strikes fear in the souls of many, he shall succeed unless she whose faith has been lost is restored._" Draco was stunned, he had just heard his first real prediction of a prophecy; and it had come from Phoenicia.

On the word 'restored' the increasingly glowing light at the tip of Trelawney's wand solidified into a ball, and she carefully removed it from the tip of her wand, and slid it into her pocket. She took a step closer to Phoenicia peering straight into her still closed eyes. When they opened they looked confused. She groaned and asked, "I had the weirdest dream. What are you all doing here? What's wrong?" Draco was shocked. Had she not known that she had just created a prophecy? Apparently not because Trelawney clarified with, ""My dear, you have had a vision! You have created a prophecy!"

"What?" she said. "But I couldn't have, wouldn't I have kn…" she trailed off, like she had thought of something. Trelawney took no notice, "My dear we must get you to Dumbledore, this is important news!"

She took Phoenicia by the hand and dragged her off, clearly forgetting about the other eighteen students in her class. As the golden blond hair disappeared down the ladder, Draco thought about what this would mean for his seduction of her. If she turned out to be important than he would have to be really nice to her, _which I might not mind considering her hotness, I could marry her, she is clearly a pureblood,_ the thought never crossed his mind that she wasn't. The rest of the students were filing out, clearly off to pursue a more interesting way to spend the rest of the class time than sitting around waiting for Trelawney to come back.

Still, Draco stayed in his comfortable chair in the cozy perfumed room, and drifted off to sleep in the warm heat.

* * *

Trelawney's grip on her wrist was so tight, that Phoenicia thought she could feel bones splintering. It was an effort to keep up but every time she slowed down Trelawney squeezed tighter. She dragged her up to the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's study. "Candy corn," she said briskly. The gargoyle laughed at her and said, "He's not here."

Trelawney looked positively outraged, "Well where is he then?"

The gargoyle shrugged and said, "I don't know, he went that way." He pointed down the left corridor. the one that housed the hospital wing, Phoenicia realized. Trelawney reached the same conclusion and briskly took off in that direction. _This must be important to her,_ Phoenicia realized,_ since she knows she isn't a real seer it means a lot to her that she discovered one._ And Phoenicia had no doubt she was one, after the weird dream vision thing she had had it felt right.

They burst into the Hospital Wing with a lot more noise than should ever be in a place full of sick people. "Dumbledore! I have something very important to discuss with you!"

The silver haired old man turned around to look at them and as he turned aside, he revealed a tall man with shining blond locks, and a short woman with hair of the same color. Phoenicia, just like Hermione, had a great fear of the Malfoy's.

Trelawney gasped and took an involuntary step back, she quickly regained her composure, though. "Dumbledore," she said grandly, "I have matters of the utmost importance that must be addressed immediately!" Dumbledore turned back around to face Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, "Might we continue this discussion further, in my study perhaps, at a later hour?"

"Of course, Dumbledore," Lucius said, for the first time not ungraciously. "In the mean time mightn't you wish to visit your son? I'm sure you remember the way to the Slytherin common room."

Lucius looked uncertain, "I suppose it is time to have _that_ discussion with him." Phoenicia wondered what he meant by '_that_'. _Didn't sound good, whatever it was,_ she was a little worried for Draco's sake, she knew that her parents would never hurt him, though.

Trelawney still hadn't let go of her wrist and she could no longer feel her hand, it looked to be turning grayish blue. As they walked along the corridor back to Dumbledore's study she must have given some sign that she was in pain, because Dumbledore said, "Sybill, you may wish to release Ms. Dregovitch's arm." She remembered when she had first gone to Dumbledore to change her identity. She hadn't even tried to come out with some kind of excuse for him, she simply told him that she wanted to be someone new, someone else. And being the kind man that he was he agreed to let her try it. Not even the teachers knew who she was, it was just Dumbledore, Ginny, and Harry,_ and unfortunately Lavender_. She didn't trust Ron with the secret because he just wouldn't have been able to keep it, _oh, it would be an accident of course. Everything that he blunders about doing is an accident._ She still wasn't feeling too peachy towards Ron. _Obnoxious little oaf, he has no claim staked on me but he won't let me date anyone else, he scares them all away. It's not as if _we_ were every dating,_ she thought, with a little sadness, she almost wished they had been. _Then maybe no one would make fun of me for never having a date,,_ sadly it wasn't just Parkinson and the other Slytherin's either, even some Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, and even some of the Gryffindor's had said it.

She tried to force the dismal thoughts out of her head as they reached the stone gargoyle, for the second time. There was no mouth this time, apparently it treated Dumbledore with the highest respect, _even though Dumbledore would have probably enjoyed its banter,_ she thought fondly. As the steps twisted up into the entrance of Dumbledore's study she and Professor Trelawney waited respectfully until he was farther up the stairs. Then they stepped up onto the cool stone steps, hearing her steps echo loudly in the small space, echoing oddly off the round walls.

For the third time in _all_ her time at Hogwarts she entered the Headmasters study. She recalled the first times were done on a much different note. Not always happy, just different._ Like when he brought me in first year and told me to try and keep track of Harry, and when I received my Time Turner in third year, and when they put me in that enchantment for Viktor in the Triwizard tournament for the second task._ This time felt much different. As he took his seat behind his desk, and his silver gadgets whirred silently around them, he never once asked what was wrong. He simply looked at Professor Trelawney expectantly, and she delivered, "Dumbledore, an amazing thing has happened! There has been a new prophecy!" she pulled a little ball out of her pocket. It was what looked to be a crystal orb but it had some kind of weird light inside it, _like a miniature sun._ Before when she had spoken of the prophecy, Phoenicia had thought she had been able to detect a slight rolling of the eyes but now those eyes widened in what could only be surprise. Whatever the glass ball was, it was clearly of some importance to him.

"But who recorded it if you had… Was it her?" he gestured to Phoenicia. "No," said Trelawney, "she predicted it!" she was pointing wildly at Hermione,_ I wonder if she _can_ even talk in a normal voice anymore,_ Phoenicia thought drily.

"May I hear this prophecy?" he asked, gesturing towards a small stone cauldron on a table against the wall. Trelawney replied with, "Of course," and touched her wand to her head. Phoenicia jumped when she started pulling silver stuff _out of her head_ with the tip of her wand. _Like its coming right out of her brain_, she thought creepily. When she pulled her wand fully away from her head and attached to it was a shimmering silvery cloud hanging off the tip. Dumbledore gestured for her to proceed and she took it over to the mini cauldron that Phoenicia could now see was full of silvery masses, swirling ethereally about, like iridescent whirlpools of delicate spiders silk. As she gently added her won to the mass it disconnected from her wand, seemingly of its own accord.

Over the surface of the liquid a scene played out, it was of her face, she was speaking, then it blurred out. Dumbledore stood behind them and said, "Alright everyone stick a finger into the penseive." She stuck her finger into the pot with theirs. She was suddenly back in the Divination room, standing next to Dumbledore and… _two Trelawney's!_ But it didn't take her long to realize which was the real one. She instead focused on watching herself, _creepy,_ she thought. Her eyes were closed and she began to speak.

_A blood king shall arise through the use of only the most intrinsic dark knowledge,_

_He who thrives on great chaos shall commit all resources to the enslaving of humans,_

_Blood will flow from the hearts of all who fight in light,_

_Unless the faith of the one who strikes the earth is restored._

_He whose name strikes fear in the souls of many,_

_He shall succeed, unless she whose faith has been lost is restored._

By the time fake her had finished, the entire class was gathered around her and Trelawney was forming the little crystal ball that Trelawney had given to Dumbledore. The scene misted over again and when it cleared out she was back in Dumbledore's study. Dumbledore was looking at her with the most curious expression on his face. "Ms. Dregovitch, when you created this prophecy, was it accompanied by anything?" She had no idea what he meant, "What do you mean?"

"Did any feelings, visions, or special thoughts accompany it?"

She thought about the dream, "Well, I had this dream and I guess at the same time as when I was saying the prophecy and…" she trailed off awkwardly. "Go on," said Dumbledore kindly.

"Well there were these three cats. There was a red one a black one and a brown one, the red on jumped out of the tree, oh they were in a tree," she added quickly, "and it came back with sliver paws, and then the black one left and came back with gold paws, and then the brown one, it changed colors, it turned white –" "Was it just its paws or it whole body," Dumbledore quickly interjected. "It was its whole body," she confirmed. "and it jumped out of the tree and it didn't come back, it ran across, like, a field and wings grew out of its back, and it flew away. That was it," she clarified unnecessarily. "What color were its wings?" asked Dumbledore. "Oh, they were black. And feathery at the bottom but all spiny at the top, like dragon wings." "I see, well you may go for now. It is quite possible that I will call for you later in the week to discuss this and you will be required to register as a seer with the ministry."

"Okay." She couldn't think of anything else to say. "You may go to bed now, Ms. Dregovitch." As she walked out she noticed that it was quite dark outside, she hadn't realized that she had been there for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Draco walked back to the common room in a daze. It was probably because he spent the better part of an hour breathing the fumes of the perfumed smoke that filled Trelawney's room. He walked into his room and woke up immediately when he saw the two people sitting on his bed. "Hello Mum. Hello Father."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Wide awake and surging with adrenaline Draco looked at his father, who was sitting stiffly on the green and sliver bed spread with obvious disdain. "Hello Draco," he looked at his mum. She looked much more relaxed and was lounging comfortably on the silk sheets with ease. They all looked at each other for a moment, complete silence making each passing second more and more awkward.

"Draco," his mother said again, "we need to have a talk."

Draco had no idea what this talk could possibly be about, they had already had the sex talk and he had more than enough expertise in that department, _more than enough_, he thought fondly. Keeping his face stoic though, he looked away from his mother at his father and looking straight into his eyes said, "About what?" His mother didn't answer this time.

His father, looking uncomfortable, replied, "Your blood. Our blood. The _family_ blood." The first things Draco thought were the worst things he could think, _Oh no! are we not really purebloods? Am I a halfblood, or even a mudblood?_ He reassured himself with the thought all of his immediate family was magical, he couldn't be mudblood and he looked too much like his family to be adopted. No, maybe they wanted to tell him about some sort of _extra_ magicalness in their blood. But if that was true why did his father look so uncomfortable? "Draco dear, why don't you sit down," his mother suggested softly.

"I'd rather stand thanks," he said stiffly.

"_Sit down! _Do as your mother asked!" his father had a mini explosion, as though all the obvious tension inside him had exploded leaving him visibly more comfortable. Draco quickly sat down on the opposite bed, which happened to be Theo's. His father, more calmly, began to speak.

"You'll be a man soon," Draco wanted to protest that he _already_ was a man, "and manhood come with a lot of responsibilities," his father continued. "In _our family_ that would be," he hesitated before plunging ahead, "our Veela inheritance."

Phoenecia walked back into her bedroom and was immediately ambushed by Lavender and Ginny. "Why were you in Dumbledore's office all afternoon? Are you ok? Is it true you had a vision? Are you a seer now? Can muggleborns be seers? Are you going to—" Phoenicia was overwhelmed, she walked past them and waited for them to slow down, as she knew they eventually would, and let her tell her story.

Finally, when they noticed she wasn't answering they sat down on either side of her and waited. "Ok," Phoenicia began in the typical fashion of teenagers, "So I was in divination when—" "But—" Ginny interrupted but Phoenicia silenced her with a glare, _no interruptions_. "I was in divination when I fell asleep," she skipped the bit with Draco, "While I was asleep I had this weird dream about cats and whn I woke up everyone was staring at me. Apparently I made a prophecy. No I'm not going to tell you what the dream or the prophecy were. I'm not going to do anything until I know the law about seers. The end," then, with a smirk, "I will take your questions now."

She expected to be bombarded but the other girls were unusually silent. "Guys?" she said tentatively, _did they think she was a freak?_ "Guys?" she said again, scared. Ginny looked at her with solemn brown eyes and said, "that is amazing," then with excitement, "My best friends a seer! Cool! Can you tell me what color socks I'm gonna wear tomorrow or something? This is so _cool!"_ Lavender smiled too and said, "Yeah, or who were gonna marry?" Inwardly Phoenicia sighed, it was going to be alright, they accepted her. For now.

Draco exploded, "WHAT? What the hell do you mean _Veela!_ I'm not a Veela!" His father responded calmly, "No, you're not, you are _part_ Veela, your mother and I are both _part _Veela. You should be proud it gives us more access to our magical gifts than most, and with it comes at the time of adulthood, our Veela inheritance where we will begin to feel other things and feel our powers grow. We may find other abilities, some of the more powerful can attract people to them and your mother and I are from _very _powerful clans. Yu as are son will be incredible."

His mother broke in with what of course to her was positive and to her teenage son was an absolute nightmare, "And soon you'll get to choose a mate!"

I couldn't take it anymore, with that I burst out with, "What! A mate? Are you insane! Do I look like an animal to you? Do I look like someone who _mates?_" Draco Malfoy was not at is happiest. It took the better part of an hour to calm him down so that his mother and father could explain everything to him and leave feeling like they had don their parental duty. And Draco, Draco's mind was blown.

About an hour after his parents left Draco decided he was done staring at the ceiling. He wanted to try his supposed special powers. He made his way down to the east end corridor and sat in one of the stone windows watching people walk by. On each and every girl he tried to make them look his way and be attracted to him. It didn't work once. Draco was frustrated and so when it was time to do so he ate dinner and then went straight to bed.

Weeks passed and Draco kept trying to use his supposed powers and failed. He sent letters home and his parents would always reply, "It will happen when it happens. It's a natural thing you can't rush it." That answer frustrated Draco to no end. But about a month and a half later, when Phoenicia had long since lost interest to him, although Draco didn't know that the potion was the cause of that and Phoenicia didn't know she was still Phoenicia because she didn't remember why she had changed in the first place, it finally happened.

Draco woke up and felt different although he couldn't figure out why. He followed his morning routine and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After breakfast he went to Charms and began to try and us his Veela powers on people. It had become a habit for him. still he was absolutely surprised when it worked because it never had before.

He looked at the back of Tina Morrison head and thought hard about her. To his surprise something in his mind shifted and even more surprising she turned around and looked right at him. Gryffindor though she was there was no revulsion on her face. he pushed harder and slowly she broke into a seductive smile. She batted her eyelashes at him and ran her hands from her chest down to her stomach in a ay that made Draco drool. So surprised was he that his control slipped and Ms. Morrison became confused and turned back around in her seat. The entire episode had taken probably six seconds but it felt like hours to Draco. It had finally happened. Draco Malfoy had come into his Veela Inheiratance. And he was ready to go wild with it.

**Guess what guys, I survived my first and hopefully last car accident. Some retard going 90 pushed my dingy little Saturn into the guy in front of me. Effectively they squished my car and my airbag snapped my arm, and something popped out of the engine through the pedals and into my leg. I have a nasty scar but they removed the rod and I will walk regular again soon. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
